Are You Really My Boyfriend?
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ShinRiko! One-Shot.- Terminó la pelea. Pero los sentimientos de ambos quedaron muy al aire. Sólo ellos saben lo que hay entre ellos. ― Se supone que estamos juntos ¿No? ― Continuó ella. Él la miró. ― Sí… bueno, eso queda sobre entendido entre nosotros ― Secundó él con una ligera sonrisa. Post Drive/Pre Movie Wars Genesis.


**DISCLAIMER:** Shinnosuke & Kiriko Tomari no me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para mi sana diversión y para traerles a ustedes un buen rato de lectura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Are You Really My Boyfriend?**

 **.**

 **.**

La joven mujer de largo cabello castaño, sonrió al detenerse frente a una tienda de conveniencia, de esas que abren las veinticuatro horas del día. Ajustó su bolso en su hombro e ingresó a aquel lugar.

No tardó ni cinco minutos, cuando ya estaba afuera de nuevo. Abrazó aquella bolsa de plástico con cariño, teniendo cuidado del producto que había comprado. Entusiasmada, sacó su celular; pero justo antes de marcar un número, su mirada se fijó en algo muy particular. Con rapidez guardó su celular y a pasos firmes emprendió camino hacia su nuevo destino.

 **.**

 **.**

Verla en ese estado, lo ponía un tanto angustiado. En verdad no le gustaría dejarla a su suerte, la chica ya había sufrido demasiado como para que él todavía tuviera el descaro de abandonarla en ese lugar.

Debía hacer algo amable por ella.

Aunque fuera, por esta única vez.

― ¿Mika-san? ― Llamó él una vez. ― ¿Mika-san? ― Repitió tomándola del hombro, para sacudirla suavemente.

Aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, la chica se incorporó ante el llamado. ― ¿Eh? ― Dejó escapar una tosecita. ― ¿Qué ocurre Shinnosuke? ― Cuestionó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, debido al cansancio que sentía.

Shinnosuke avanzó para quedar a su lado. ― Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que vayas a casa ― Le tocó el antebrazo con intenciones de sujetarla por ahí. ― Yo te acompaño ―

Pero antes de poder concretar su tarea, una mano sobre la suya, lo alertó, mientras lo alejaba de la chica ebria.

Ambos con la expresión sorprendida, pero más él, observaron a quien había llegado.

― Kiriko… ― Dijo él.

Mika, sonrojada y sonriente también saludó. ― ¡Hola! ―

Pero la expresión de Kiriko era contraria a la de ésta última. ― Hola ― Musitó quedamente. Sin soltar la mano de Shinnosuke prosiguió. ― Afuera está la estación de Taxi ― Empezó a decir. ― Toma uno, para que te lleve a casa a salvo ― Sugirió.

Shinnosuke no podía estar más que sorprendido, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

La castaña se volvió a él. ― Vámonos, Tomari-san ―

Mientras era arrastrado por la pequeña dama, Shinnosuke sólo pudo darle una rápida mirada a la peli-negra que se había quedado. Al verlo alejarse, ésta sólo pudo sonreír débilmente.

Se sentía un tanto celosa.

Su amor había fracasado y ahora estaba aquí sintiéndose muy mareada y cansada debido a la bebida. Sabía que esos dos se traían algo, lo supo desde que ingresó a la primera división. Pero ellos aún lo negaban, todos lo sabían, sólo faltaba que ellos lo admitieran públicamente.

De manera mental hizo un recordatorio.

Agradecerle a Shinnosuke por su compañía.

Su novio había terminado con ella de manera cruel, y el hombre Tomari la observó llorando en aquella parada de autobús. Compadecido con ella, se ofreció a escucharla para que pudiera desahogarse.

Claro que, era un agradecimiento, que pospondría un rato.

Nunca creyó que Kiriko Shijima fuera una mujer celosa.

Pero bueno, cuando se trata del hombre que amas, ¿quién puede culparla?

Sonrió tontamente, antes de ponerse de pie para obedecer la indicación de su superior, porque sí, Shinnosuke y Kiriko eran los superiores de ella. Y no quería tener problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, afuera, Kiriko caminaba a grandes zancadas, jalando del brazo de Shinnosuke. Unos pasos más y ella lo estiró de manera que quedara frente a ella. Parecía la típica escena de una mamá a punto de regañar a su hijo.

― ¿Qué sucede contigo? ― Interrogó ella con seriedad.

Shinnosuke parpadeó un par de veces. ― ¿Qué me sucede de qué o qué? ― Repitió con inocencia.

Kiriko aspiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos. ― Dijiste que te gusto… que tengo la mejor sonrisa ― Comentó con un cierto tono peculiar.

Shinnosuke bajó la vista. ― Sí, eso dije ― Admitió él.

― Se supone que estamos juntos ¿No? ― Continuó ella. Lo miró de arriba abajo. ― ¿Tú realmente eres mi novio? ― Cuestionó, tratando de ser más específica.

Él la miró. ― Sí… bueno, eso queda sobre entendido entre nosotros ― Secundó él con una ligera sonrisa.

Pero la cara de ella no cambiaba en absoluto. ― Yo también entiendo eso ― Admitió. ― Entonces… ¿por qué parece que cambias de parecer? ― Interrogó. ― Me molesta ― Finalizó con voz firme, reforzando su cruce de brazos.

― ¿Te molesta? ― Pidió él nuevamente, de forma tranquila.

― Por supuesto que me molesta ― Le calló ella al instante. Deshaciéndose de su pose de brazos cruzados, y alzando ligeramente la cara, para darle el toque de superioridad que necesitaba.

Una parte, en el interior de Shinnosuke lo hacía sentirse feliz. Y le decía que continuara con esto, hasta molestarla. ― ¿Enserio? ―

― ¡Sí! Simplemente me molesta ― Parece que ella había caído en el jueguito de él. Pues la calma y cordura que le quedaban, había volado por los cielos. ― Me molesta que estés a solas con otra mujer… además ¿Por qué Mika? ―Exigió saber empezando a hablar más rápido y casi parecía que sus ojos se le querían salir del rostro.

Sí.

Sin duda esta era una nueva faceta por parte de Kiriko Shijima.

Claro que, llegó a verla molesta algunas veces, pero… ¿Celosa?

Definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Sonrió descaradamente.

Y eso sólo la hizo molestar más. Resopló. ― ¿Estás sonriendo? ― Cuestionó ella, sin creerlo. ― ¿Cómo puedes sonreír ahora? ―

Él no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a escucharla.

― Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, se encarga de cuidar esos sentimientos ― Explicó, buscando calmarse. ― Y tú no lo estás haciendo ― Empezaba a agitarse. ― Incluso, si suelo ser algo fría, tú deberías trabajar en eso, buscar la manera para que ambos conllevemos esto, yo lo hago, no quiero que simplemente actúes como… ―

Shinnosuke ya no soportó más.

El juego había terminado, ya la había hecho sufrir suficiente.

Quería que actuara.

Pues eso iba a hacer.

Sonriente, avanzó hacia ella. Se irguió levemente y la tomó por la nuca para poder juntar sus labios con los suyos. Los ojos de ella permanecieron abiertos durante el roce.

Hubieran continuado por un poco más. Pero ella le tiró un punta pie, alejándolo salvajemente.

― ¡Ah! ― Gritó él alejándose, hasta quedar medio hincado, sobando su espinilla.

Kiriko se cubrió la boca. Quizás se había excedido. Pero él tuvo la culpa por querer aprovecharse de la situación. Justo ahora se arrepentía de no haber cargado sus esposas consigo. Era una mala costumbre que quería remediar, pero sí él seguía actuando de esa manera, sólo la obligaba a no querer abandonar esas esposas nunca más

― ¡Baka! ― Exclamó señalándolo. ― ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo! ― Sentenció. Avanzó unos pasos planeando alejarse. Pero retrocedió y le aventó la bolsa de plástico que traía en la mano.

Lo que fuera que trajese, fue suficiente para derribar a Shinnosuke por completo.

― ¡Auch! ― Exclamó al sentir su trasero chocar con el suelo duro. Ella sin más, se alejó a grandes pasos. ― ¡Hey! ― Le llamó, tratando se incorporarse. Abrió la bolsa, para descubrir lo que contenía. La cerró nuevamente y se puso de pie. ― ¡Kiriko, regresa! ― Gritó, empezando a cojear para alcanzarla. ― ¡Oye, no me puedo acabar estos dulces solo! ― Le volvió a gritar, sin dejar de seguirla.

 **.**

 **.**

― Eres tan tonto ― Musitó ella por lo bajo.

Shinnosuke finalmente había logrado alcanzarla, cuando lo hizo, pudo explicarle lo sucedido con Mika y el por qué estaban juntos. La chica Shijima se sentía un poco tonta ante la confesión. Había actuado como loca para nada. Obviamente, no admitiría eso último. Así que como disculpa, se ofreció a tratar la herida que le había dejado por el fuerte punta pie que le propinó a su novio.

Él tenía su pierna estirada, sobre el regazo de ella. Había subido su pantalón, para que ésta pudiera observar mejor la herida.

― Tienes suerte de que cargo con curitas para esta clase de situaciones ― Explicó, colocando la tira de pegamento sobre la línea rojiza de la espinilla de Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke sonrió, observándola. ― Creo que tengo suerte de que seas tan precavida ―

― No te emociones ― Advirtió ella, dándole un golpecito en el mismo lugar.

Shinnosuke se retorció algo adolorido. Era la señal de que ya no debía molestarla. ― Lo siento ― Musitó, bajando su pierna del regazo de ella, para poder acomodar su pantalón. ―… Y gracias ―

― Incluso después, de que trato de hacer algo lindo por ti ― Musitó, haciendo un ligero mohín.

― Entonces… ¿Estabas celosa? ― Pidió él de forma cautelosa.

Ella lo miró amenazadoramente. ― ¿Quieres que te deje igual la otra pierna? ―

Shinnosuke temió por su vida. ― No. Ya no diré nada ―

Ella abrió la cajita de dulces de leche, y le pasó una bolita al hombre a lado suyo. ― Supongo que ambos tenemos la culpa… ― Dijo.

El hombre Tomari, empezó a desenvolver su dulce, y miró a la chica. ― ¿De qué hablas? ―

Ella se sentía enrojecer. ― Eso… de, ya sabes, no confesar nuestra "relación" públicamente ― Argumentó, un tanto nerviosa.

El peli negro sonrió. ― Sí, tienes razón ― Buscó la mirada de ella. ― Pero mientras ambos lo sepamos, es suficiente ¿No? Al menos por ahora… ―

Ella lo miró también y sonrió. ― Sí… por ahora ―

Ambos volvieron su vista al frente. Las luces de los postes de aquel parque daban el ambiente perfecto. Y el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, volvían el escenario aún mejor.

Shinnosuke rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al sentir aquella diminuta caja, suspiró aliviado.

Quizás eran reservados respecto a su relación y emociones. Pero era él quien prefería mantenerlo así. Él no quería que Kiriko fuera su novia, eso lo dejaba si ambos tuvieran 16 años. Él quería que Kiriko se convirtiera en Tomari Kiriko, su esposa.

Pero, ya habría tiempo para pensar en cómo decírselo.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Pensaba hacer el escrito estilo AU. Pero al final me decidí por el término medio. Un tanto OoC, pero ligado a la historia antes del vs con Ghost. Me divertí escribiendo esto, que debo decir, está basado en una escena de mi drama de verano "Let's Fight Ghost" estuvo muy bueno, y esta escena sin duda me hizo reír mucho y quise pasarlo a la versión ShinRiko y aquí está. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
